All Of Us
by Shipper-act
Summary: Minx, Krism, pewdiepie and Cry all go to the beach together but when a boy gets the hots for Minx what will Krism do! Minx/Krism Pewdiepie/Cry (Pewdiecry)
1. Chapter 1

**(Minx's POV)**

I can't believe it's been 7 years! we all are so old! and if you might guess me and my Girlfriend are still together even after 7 YEARS! yup! anyways we all are in the van, it's so hot that i think even the fish are begging for help! i laughed to myself, Krism turned her head and tilted it "merp?" i giggled "it's nothing" i said. the car stopped and Cry yelled "We're Here!" i jumped up hitting my head "ow! BAKA" i yelled at the car, Then Pew's, Cry and Krism laughed. I huffed and waited for my turn to get out of the car.

We all changed into a bathing suits and walked out, my eyes glued to Krism's…..well chest. And i do have to say they were…..large….and nice…...i looked up glad to see Krism didn't see me staring at her….jello cups, but Pew's saw me and giggled. "Really Minx? really?" he said, i felt my cheeks heat up "SHUT UP!" Krism turned her head "What is it?" Josh started "Well Minx was eyeing-" I jumped on his back "SSSSSHHHHUT UP!" I yelled blushing bright red.

After Pewdiepie and I fight, we start to build a sandcastle, But in the end it just looked like a sandy dick. We kept it like that, Josh called it "KING SIR. DICK-A-LOT" I laughed and looked over at Krism, she was under an umbrella reading a book with Cry. I sighed, My poor baby gets burned so badly. My sob story was over when so (HOT) men walked over and tapped my shoulder, I turned around and….LOOKED UP! GRRR i hate being short as fuck.

"Yes?" i said in a happy voice

"Hey…" He scratched the back of his head "Wanna play some volleyball?"

I looked over to Pewdiepie and he shrugged "Suuuuureee" i said turning my head back over to the man. "cool, me and my buddy or over that" he said pointing to the net. I smiled and walked back with him. i found out his name was Eric and his friends name was Randy.

We got ready, Me and Eric on a team and Pewdiepie and Randy on a team, I looked over to Krism, she looked like she was reading…..or asleep. i couldn't tell, the volleyball court on the right by where she was sitting, but still far away.

"So Minx, You good at volleyball?" Eric asked

"i'm okay" i smirked, I was really good! I took it for high school, we won a TON of games! '

We started playing, the ball would get passed back and forth. But during this i found out tits are REALLY annoying, im only a B cup or so, BUT STILL they don't help! they're like weights! ON YOUR CHEST, it didn't help that i was wearing a bikini! i spiked the ball making us win the game by one point, I jumped up highfiving Eric. Then i wiped the sweat from my forehead and went to go get some water by Krism, But he came over and gave me a water bottle.

"Thanks!" I said trying and failing to get it open

He laughed and took it from me "Here, let me do it….weakling!"

"Shut up!" i yelled taking it from him, I took a sip "Ahhh! Much better!" I looked over to our dick castle, it was gone! "NOOOOO SIR DICK-A-LOT!" I yelled pointing to where it used to be. Eric laughed and so did I. Eric and I went over and sat right by where Cry and Krism sat.

"So?" I said asking. Eric tilted his head, I turned my head and looked back at Krism, She was looking down at her book, but she wasn't reading it….what was she doing? i asked myself.

"Hey, Minx! I'm having a party next week, wanna come?" Eric asked

"Oh….um" I turned my head and smiled "sure as long as m-" Eric got up

"cool! see you there!" he walked away, leaving me wondering why he left so soon.

"okay then" i said as he left.

I get up and sat on the chair Krism was sitting in, then i took the book and tossed it on the sand. I needed this! I throw myself into Sam's tits making sure to annoy her.

"MMMMMMF" I said/growled

"Minx? what are you doing?" She questioned me

"I needed this" I said smiling

The End!

tits


	2. Help!

Soooooooo what should i do with this story? please help me out guys!

Love

**Shipper-act! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Okay there was something wrong with the 2 chapter so I have to re-do this**

**XOXO And Sorry**

**~Shipper-act**

* * *

I start to get ready, fixing my hair by straightening it and doing my makeup i play music a loud as i can. I spin around, still in my towel from the shower i just took. Then my favorite song turns on and i yell "YES! BEST SONG EVA!" i hear a small laugh outside of the bathroom where im getting ready and smile, that must be Krism. I didn't tell her about this party, i felt like shouldn't. Eric invited me, so Bring someone he didn't invite is weird….right? I gulp, I felt bad not telling Krism about this, I just told her i'd be out too night. She's not the jealous type so, I had nothing to worry about…..right?! I move the hot iron to the top of my head, pressing it to my hair "OW" I burn myself "shit that was painful"

Krism's POV

I lean on the wall waiting for Minx to finish getting ready for whatever she's doing. I speak to Pewdiepie. "So, have you accepted your dare?" I can sense the evil smirk on his lips through the phone.

"The dye is in my room but I need the bathroom. I'll do it...If Minx will hurry the hell up."

Pewdiepie has talked me into dying my hair an….interesting color, or colors. I knock on the door. "Minx! Are you still alive?! I've got to get ready too! I may be a butch but I still like to look nice."

I sigh. Ugh! I walk into the bedroom and grab the seven bottles of different colored dyes. "You are so lucky we're friends."

He laughs. "I know. Goodbye. Send me a picture." He hangs up. I grab the other things and start the process. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet, all the colors go on the side of my head in stripes. I pace as the hair dye dries. It this wasn't another damn risk I don't know what it was. I walk out when it has time to dry. I take the pic and send it to Pewdiepie. 'I wonder if you can make the carpet match the drapes' he texts back. 'Shut up you gay pervert!' I reply. 'Fine. I like it. Show it to Minx. She'll love your raindow hair.' I shut my phone and tuck it into my jean pocket. I sit at the kitchen table. Waiting for her to come out. I know only two outcomes. Others won't and will surprise me.

(Minx's POV)

I sip into my….COUGH COUGH slutty dress, i didn't really have anything else to wear. When i moved in with Krism, i found out that most of my stuff had mold on it so all my stuff got trashed i and just bought this real fast at a locale store. I zip up the dress and look in the mirror. It's a black little dress, it comes up to my higher thigh (TOO SHORT!) and it's a low cut. I turn around, it's not flowy it just clings onto me. I hate it! I think i'd only wear this to show Krism. I laugh to myself. whatever i can't change now. I glance at my hair with when straight it goes to my butt, i could whip people with it!

I look at my phone, SHIT! IM LATE! I put on my high heels and run out the bathroom almost into the wall, i grab my bag and run into the kitchen and see Krism but one a glance then i open the door and run out "SORRY Krism IM LATE! SEE YOU LATER…...LOVES!" I get into my car and drive away.

(Krism's POV)

I sigh. 'She didn't notice -_-' I text to Pewdiepie. 'DAMMIT! I PUT SO MUCH WORK INTO THIS! *cries*' he replies quickly.

'I regret getting the stuff that lasts for a month….DAMMIT! I HATE U! YOU ARE NO LONGER MY FELLOW MUSKET-QUEER!' I send. 'But...damn you' he texts to me. I shut the phone to have it ring. I look to see it's one of my classmates from my favorite class in my college courses, creative writing. "Hey Vicky" I sigh.

"What's up?"

"I just spent fifty bucks on hair dye and my pride to see an unseen reaction from my girlfriend."

"Awww, poor thing. But I do have good news."

"That is?"

"You remember that little book you showed me?"

"You mean the novel I poured three years into and didn't even tell my friends of?"

"Yep. Well I had a little friend of mine who happens to be a publisher, he loved it."

"OH MY GOD! I...do you mean…"

"He wants to meet you. He just might publish you."

"When?"

"Today."

"But...my hair is raindow!"

"Rainbow I think you mean."

"Nope. You don't know Minx."

"I know." She laughs. "Just go to the cafe we always go after class."

"What's his name?"

"His name is Frederick Cowell. He works for Pearson."

"PEARSON! OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU! THAT'S IT THE BIGGEST PUBLISHER IN THE WORLD!" I fall to my knees and I actually feel like crying.

She laughs. "Just be there as soon as possible. Bring a copy or two."

"O-okay." I sprint to my room and grab my messenger bag. I throw it over my shoulder and spring out. Dammit! Minx took the car...legs don't fail me. I run off. I sprint down the stairs, and down the street. I call a cab. The driver looks at me weird. "IGNORE THE HAIR AND DRIVE!" His eyes go wide and he drives off. I quickly text Minx, I feel like I should. 'OH MY GOD! I MIGHT BE FAMOUS AUTHOR! I'M DYING!' I text quickly.

I get to the coffee place. I walk in to see Victoria. She sits with a man. His hair is black and he wears a suit that probably is worth more than my car. I walk over. "Hey."

"Krism Stone." He shakes my hand.

"It's an honor."

"Krisme. I loved your story. I do want to know...what inspired you the story of Scarlet and Annalise. Their love story is so...amusing and the friends! Ah...I can't describe it."

"I have great friends. I've known them most of my life...they've helped me here…"

"But the love...so playful yet loving…"

"I love my girlfriend so much...what can I say?"

We get coffee. He reads over a copy. I take notes of what to tweak. "Then send it to here." He writes the address. "I swear if this doesn't sell...I'm going to die of shock."

"Thank you, Frederick." I stand.

"You're hair is interesting."

"It was a dare...I could maybe write that into the sequel" I joke. We all laugh. I walk out. I get another cab. I call Minx. "Hey it's me, if you didn't get my text I thought I'd follow up on the meeting I had with someone who works at Pearson. They're the biggest publisher in the world...and I thought it was awesome news. I got there, writing about everyone...but mostly you. Thank you, for it, and loving me for this long, I love you."

I get home and go straight to my laptop. I start to tweak the story to Frederick's suggestions.


	4. Chapter 3

(Minx's POV)

I slow the car looking for a place to park, there are no spots! AT ALL! I glup how many people are at this party!? I find a spot all the way up the street. UGH now i have to walk. i walk down the street, hearing the click clack of my heels. getting a chill from how little i'm wearing.

I look up seeing the house and walk in. There are soooooooo many people! I sigh and go to find Eric, i couldn't find him. the loud music and talking mean i couldn't find anywhere nice just to chill. Also it didn't help that the dress im wearing is…..sexy. sooooo many guy hit on me! i wanted- no i NEEDED to find Eric!

After just walking around for the past hour i find him

"Eric! there you are! I yell happily to find someone i know.

"Hey Minx! where have you been?" he tilted his head

"Looking for you and trying to find somewhere to hide" I laugh

He laughs too "well let me get you something to drink, then we'll find somewhere…." he smirked looking at me up and down then walked off "Im sure theres somewhere nice _upstairs_"

I waited for him to come back with my drink, when he did i took a sip and followed him upstairs

"We can chill in my bedroom" He said opening his door

"Okay!" I smiled taking another sip then a chug

"So?" He said while sitting on the bed

"What is it" I looked around his room, It was nice a bit boring though just white walls and a blue bedspread.

"How do you like your drink?"

I took another sip tasting it "Sweet….but there's something off about it" I said feeling dizzy all of a sudden, he smirked "Oh?" he said that…...oddly.

**Then everything went black **

Krism's POV

I stare at my watch. Why isn't Minx home yet? It's REALLY late and she, if ever went on an adventure, would be back by now. I grab my phone and call her. I get her voicemail. "Hey uh...babe...it's me, Krism. I just...it's getting late and I just wanted to check up on you. I know it might be kind of protective but I'm kind of getting worried. Please...come home or at least call me. I love you, bye." I hang up and stare at my laptop screen. I pull the touchscreen tablet from the keyboard dock and walk around the apartment. "All the fucking time, dammit why didn't she say where she was going?!" I walk into the bedroom. I sit onto the bed and fall back sprawled out on the bed. I shut my eyes.

I wish she at least went with someone from our weird group. Then I could catch a grip she might be safe rather than possibly lost or hurt or killed! Ugh, god I am the mother of the group. But it's not wrong worrying about people you love like family or the girl you've loved for like SEVEN years. My phone rings. I groan and pick it up. "What?!"

"Well hello Miss Pleasant." Pewdiepie.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"

"I just wanted to check up on you skittle head."

I literally have a derp face as my expression. "Well Minx isn't home yet and I'm worried!"

"Where did she say she was going?"

"I don't know!"

"Okay...calm down…"His voice is cautious.

"Sorry…"I sigh.

"I'll call her."

"I already did that. Voicemail."

"She hardly uses that."

"I know." I pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Bye…"

"Bye." He hangs up.

I walk into the bathroom and decide to take a shower to clear my racing head. I take off my clothes and step in. The water falls like a summer rain. I shut my eyes and moan in relief. _Where would she be?_, I think. My mind will not shut up!

I grab a special shampoo I also bought to keep the color in.

"Shut up brain! UGH!" I work my fingers in so I can grabs a lock of the short hair. "Ow!"

I wash my body with a fresh cotton scented body wash and step out. "Now I like short hair." It's already dry! And I don't have to comb it through. I change into my pajamas, a plaid pajamas bottoms and a black tank top. I then sit back on the couch, waiting for my effing girlfriend and watch a horror movie from the 1960's. Night of the Living Dead. The original zombie movie. I fall asleep later on the couch when I decide to think about a cover for the book. It was one thirty. Where would she be at that time?

Minxs POV!

well that sucked! yes i passed out from guess what?! drugs! yup he drugged me, and tried to um…..well you know sex and stuff . sadly i kicked and punched until I knocked him out. i was sleepy walking to the car. my hair and dress were both trashed , so i walked in my heels all the way to the car, looking at my phone seeing i have a missed calls and texts from Krism. It's around 2 in the morning…..i shouldn't call her at this time, so i put my phone down and unlock the car.

As im driving away, Im almost asleep. I turn into the driveway, looking in the windows trying to see any sign of light. nope…...nothing. I walk in taking off my heels and feeling the blisters i wince in pain "ow!" i whisper to myself.

I feel dirty from having….Eric touch me like he did, i shiver getting a flashback of his stupid smirking face. I should shower…..bad idea, it's 2 in the morning! UGH! I walk into the living room and see Krism's sleeping face, but my eyes go up to her hair…...in the faint light of the T.V. I see the color is off…...i go closer looking more at it. Did she dye her hair? i wonder…...but it looks like more than one color. I walk and turn on a light, i didn't care if she woke up anymore.

I giggle, her hair was RAINBOW! WTF?! why?! I laugh, covering my mouth, trying to hide the sound. I didn't hold it for long, i start laughing my ass off! my face turning red and tears rolling down my face. I couldn't help it! She just looked weird! kind of like a clown with buzzed hair! i laugh more and more, I can see her waking up now.

Krism's POV

I wake up slowly to see a laughing Minx. "What…"I rub my eyes.

"Your hair?!" She keens over.

"It's not that bad!"  
"You look like a clown." My cheeks heat up.

"I am going to kill Pewdiepie!" I stand up. "He dared me to!" She still laughs. I feel a different anger boil at the surface. "Where the fuck were you? I called and you didn't respond!" She stops laughing. "It is two in the morning and you just stumble in now. Where were you anyway? You reek of alcohol."

I get nothing from her. Not a single word. My hands shake and tears of anger gather in my eyes. I want to punch something. "You lied didn't you?" I ask. "Where in hell were you?"

Not a word. "Tell me!" I stifle a sob. She hangs her head. I see her dress is slightly torn, her face wears a broken gaze now. "Minx...were you…"I think to the beach. "You went to his party?! You didn't even know him that well."

* * *

**Hi! PLEASE tell me if you like this? **

**how you feel about it and other things i guess...**

**XOXO**

**Shipper-Act**


	5. Chapter 4

**(Minx's POV)**

I walked around my new apartment, it was small and old style. with a brick wall as on of the walls for the living room, i have a tall lamp and little plant. my sofa is red and the coffee table is black with small nick nacks. But i really don't care about this room….or anything anymore…i feel my phone ring and i pick it up, it's from Krism….i hold back tears, anger and wanting to break the phone, and i hit phone and put it up to my ear trying to sound as happy as i could

"Hello!" I say making sure to put a giggle at the end

"H-hey Minx." she says

"sooooo? what's up, you need something?"

"oh um no….Lizzie wants to see if you can hang out."

"oh….." i feel like a kick to my heart and someone pulling my hair, i didn't say anything for a long time

"Minx?" She asked

"Oh sorry!" I fake laughed "yea yea sure! i'll be there!" I smiled and looked away not even saying bye i hung up, i didn't want to hear her stupid voice anymore. while she was fine, i was dying in the inside! i wanted to cry…..NOPE i shook my head. im not going to act like a bitch and complain!

I ran to my room and grabbed the black hair dye and walked into the bathroom, i washed my hair in the sink and opened the cap of the back hair dye and poured it in my hair, all the rainbow colors got covered by the dark back hair dye. I took a towel a wrapped it around my hair, then i walk to my room and grabbed a red dress and slipped it on, it went to my knees and was a strapless dress. I looked in the mirror after my hair dried, i looked….fine….just fine.

I still had lots of time so i looked at some old photos…..bad idea. I looked at my 7th grade pictures, I laughed looking at Pewdiepie and Lizzie eating ice cream and it was ALL over his face! Then i turned the page….prom….shit…...I Looked at the Picture of me and Krism….we….we were so happy…..but good things never last, tears run down my face as i toss the pictures down and pull at my hair.

"GOD DAMMIT! WHY?! WHY!?" I yelled/cried

I ran to the wall and took some painting down and ripped anything i could find, the anger took over. I picked up the picture and opened a lighter and flicked it on. holding the picture over the flame, tears falling on the ground.

it was my fault we broke up…..all my stupid ass fault, i pushed her to the edge. Im the one who should be blamed, though she's the one who broke up with me, it's still my fault. I acted like everything was fine and everyone just looked at me and smiled thinking in over it, but i'm not….not at all. Im dead inside, i cared so much that i pushed away from her. I'm so stupid, But….maybe she'll...no….thats even MORE stupid!

I Looked around the room….it was trashed, I can't believe what i did! whatever i'll clean it later i have to go to Krism's…..i gulped looking at my hands which were red from the…..killing of my living room. I sigh and walk out putting on my flats.

I get in my car and turn on the radio, only stupid shit was on so i put in a C.D and hit play. Ah! much better, The Hush Sound was playing. I flipped the songs till i found one i wanted to hear. It's called Sweet Tangerine. I sang along feeling better already but then….the words

_**Everyone will make mistakes**_

_**Without the sour the sweet wouldn't taste and...**_

_**Sweet tangerine, will you please come back to me?**_

_**Cause I don't think that these feelings are gonna leave**_

_**Light cuts through the clouds and haunts me, like bad dreams**_

_**Outside lookin' in I'm feeling lost and cold as sin**_

_**A shred of hope a little bit of sweetness - anything please, except for defeat**_

_**If I could I'd lock you up and toss out the key, it's just you and me**_

wow…...thats how i feel….the smell of Krism….I shake my head and change the song to Wine Red, there's a song that will help! I smile. then i get to the place, then i walk up to the door and knock. I gulp, this will be fine. I say to myself

**Then the Door Opens and I See Her**

**The End!**

**Krism's POV**

I look at Minx. "Your hair…."I gasp. Her beautiful purple and brown hair is black! I scratch my head. The rainbow is gone and it's gotten back to a length to where it is to my shoulders. But it's straight so it it on my higher back.

She just walks past me. I hear my phone ring. I see it's Frederick. I ignore. No one knows still and I just, nothing to be happy about. I still love Minx. So much it hurts not to be with her.

She hugs Lizzie and Pewdiepie. I sigh and sit back in my seat.

"So...what's been up?" Lizzie asks.

I look back at her. "Well…"I scratch my eyebrow. "My friends, from creative writing, are really kind of trying to get me out of the apartment away from my stories."

"You ever going to publish something?" Pewdiepie asks.

"I don't know…"I shut my eyes. "It doesn't matter. Not what I wanted in my damn life."

"Anyways…"Lizzie cut in. "Erm…how has life been?"

Pewdiepie smirks. "Me and my boyfriend are awesome!"

I sigh. "Shitty, I've been mostly either writing, or you know...going to the gym and stuff…my friends actually went to a gay bar with me!"

"What was that like?" Pewdiepie asks.

"Fucking amazing but…I got so hammered! I woke up in the bathroom, had a bit of a midnight snack if you catch my drift!"

"How have you been Minx?" Lizzie asks. (You can come in)

Minx Giggles and reaches in her bag and pulls out a book? "This!" She tosses it to Lizzie.

Lizzie look over it the her eyes go big "YOU PUBLISHED A MANGA!?" Lizzie yells

"Yup! It's called Ai Batorā! you can all have a copy" She hands out copies to all of us.

I look at it. "Nice." I look back up and smile. I'm glad she's happy. I knew she probably would without me. I'm not a good person. I know that. She deserves better. "I'm happy for you."

"Well...I did find something peculiar at my last visit to the bookstore…"Pewdiepie grabs his messenger bag. He pulls out a book called 'A Chaotic Environment of Fellows.' I gasp. "How did you…"

"I've skimmed the pages...'My cheeks blushed, her lips are a soft silky texture against my chapped lips. She pulled away and my blush was impossible to hide. She giggled. a three year old love at fifteen. How much better could a love like-'" I grab the book.

"It's stupid! It was…"I look away. "The day...that party was...I had a meeting with the main publisher or Pearson, the best publisher ever. He loved the crazy true to life things of the characters and the lesbian relationship of Annalise and Scarlet. How young love stayed faithful...I wanted to tell of you but I didn't want to. It's stupid. It's our lives written and it's a lie!" I put onto the coffee table. "I'm leaving. I have a meeting about getting it paperback anyways." I drop the manga also. "I still hate those." I grab my coat and keys and leave. I think they saw the tears that fall from my eyes. I suppress a sob as I get to my car. I am blinded by the time I'm in it.

"I love you" I whisper. I rest my head on the steering wheel. "I love you the most. All those pointless spats were so useless because no matter what you'll never understand how much I love you." I look at myself. I hate my reflection."You idiot!" I kick the dash.

I stare at my phone in the other seat. I roll my eyes. "Why did you pick up that call?" The damn call from Lizzie. I woke up in some random chick's house and that's what made me sprint to the apartment in my clothes from my last meeting. I hate my book. I'm famous for my sorrow. I'm Edgar Allan Poe now.

(Minx's POV)

I stare at the door she stormed out of, "Well then…." Lizzie said the coughed a bit

I just got up and picked up the book she got so mad over and read a page or two...my cheeks go warm and i set it down. shit! she was mad. I turned my head back to Lizzie, Pewdiepie and i gulp. It hurt me every time i had to look at her….STUPID face….i didn't mean that, i knew it. She was so anger...but...why?! what could she be so upset about! I growled a bit and looked down at my manga She had hated. "Baka…" i said to myself…...Im stupid...this is stupid.

"Soooooo…" Pewdiepie gulped "what happened between you two?" He said

"Yea...i get that She...broke it off with you….but why?" Lizzie added

I felt pain go in my heart the feeling it's being cracked in half over and over again, you ever have that? "W-Well you see…" i started "One day, One more thing and it all just added up…..like a….stack of cookies...at first it's sweet" I held onto my dress gripping it "But things must fall….and they break on the way down…" I laugh a bit….what a weird way to put it….

"Im lost" Pewdiepie said

I sigh "Alright fine…..I was at a party and some guy slipped me drugs and i didn't tell Krism where i'd be so she worried all night, when i came home i saw her hair and laughed i needed that laugh, i was just…." I looked away "his face when he touched me was the only thing in my mind"

"thats it?" Lizzie asked

"No…..lot's of things, i lost my job and i just wanted to have fun and Krism needed to work so i'd ask her for money and such….we just didn't get along anymore…."

"Oh….Minx" Pewdiepie soothed

Tears were going down my face and i bit my lip "I-it's fine…." i could barely say that

Lizzie came over and hugged me "i-it will get better"

I jumped up "SHUT UP!" I was now sobbing "I don't care anymore! People just grow apart! I can't stop it! It's my fault! so...so I NEED TO...i-i….need to…." I smiled "I need to go home"

"all the way back in Ohio?!" Lizzie looked up

"Thats so far!" Pewdiepie added

"just for a week…..i need to see…..lakewood"

"Huh? why?" Lizzie asked

"you know when you have a song stuck in your head? and you have to hear it to get it out of your head? well….i need to get the past out of my head to move on!" I smiled for real this time….this could really work!

"Alright...if you think so" Pewdiepie sighed

"I-I think it's a good idea!" Lizzie smiled

"t-thanks guys…" I grabbed my bag and waved bye. then i left for cold old New York!

* * *

OOOOOOH THINGS ARE GETTING GOOOOD!

Ek!

hmmmm i don't think Minx and Krism are gonna get back together!

NO don't kill me! .

So? like it? Hm? Hm?

Tee-Hee!

XOXO

Shipper-Act


	6. Chapter 5

Krism's POV

I looked around an empty apartment. "Like my heart" I mutter. I run my hand over my freshly cut to that night's tragedy. I should've hugged her, whispered I loved her. But no. I am not gentle, I'm not loving, I'm not tender. I'm stupid, irrational and can't control my own damn emotions. But I guess...it was too good to be true. All of her was. I don't deserve a happy ending. I should've just let myself be alone then burn in hell. Cracks...I wanted to mend. I never minded helping her out. She felt guilty asking for it. But I loved to catch her every time she fell. But that night, I wanted to be by her side, I always want to. I'm clingy, territorial, I have been since people tended to fall in love with her so fast. God knows I did.

I fell onto the couch. I grabbed my photo album. I flipped through it. I laughed and cried. But never a smile. I look down at the picture of Minx and my sister. My family loved her, happy for us. She kept the fear of my own self away.

I called Minx's apartment. I heard the voicemail. I love her voice. I shut my eyes. "Hey...It's Krism, I just...wanted to say sorry for everything. All of us...if I ever hurt you. I know sometimes I'm stupid, hurtful and treated you wrong. I just…"I stop talking. "I'm happy for you. I always thought your drawings were cute. I liked how I was the butler in a lot of them. A servant, a protector. I guess it was accurate. That night...I was so scared Minx. I thought you were dead or hurt. My fear got the best of me. My worry made me sick, it does whenever you're not with me. When you weren't. Be safe out there. You're nice and the world takes advantage of that. And...I never minded helping you. I did that because I loved you. That book...all of that stuff, is word for fucking word. All of what I said, or Scarlet said, was true. Bye." I hang up.

I lean over. I scream and tears fall harder. I haven't cried this hard for years. I kick and scream and sob and curse. In the end...a picture of Minx is on the ground in a mess of broken glass. my blood drips onto the floor. The crimson is warm. Warmth, how could it come from such a cold person? I fall to my knees. I can't see a damn thing. Not a damn thing. I like it. I can't see my own regrets.

I walk to my room. I look into the mirror. My brown green eyes stare back at me. But it's still blurry. I wipe my eyes. I feel something hit my hand when I rest on my dresser. I see my pocket knife. I pick it up. I look down at the blade. I gasp and step away when horrid thoughts creep in. "What are you thinking Stone?" I sink to my knees. "But who would miss me?" I grab it. "Who?" I stand. "Cut off all my fucking regrets." I remember then how Minx hated blood. A little cut and she'd be all freaked out. I would almost laugh. I love it! I love seeing it on my skin and pouring out of wounds.

I slam the knife down though. It sticks in the wood. I walk into the living room and look up Minx's Manga. I see the english translation. Love Butler. I don't smile. I just frown. I read it. It's good, I mean really good. It's a yuri and kind of funny. That does make me smile. "Of course" I whisper as I scroll through the reviews on a manga online store. I shut my laptop. I regret that message…"Stupid butler." I yank off my tie. The silk tears. It was a gift for my twentieth birthday, the black and red tie falls, I sigh and grab it. I stand and grab my bag and run out.

I grab my phone. I am going to look like such a stalker…I call her cell. "Minx...I…"I stop. "I'm sorry and I love you. I was scared. I never minded helping you. I know you hated it. But I didn't mind. I never could mind. I love you." I hang up. I'm not going to her apartment.

(Minx's POV)

I skip going home, and just go straight to the airport, I didn't need to grab anything.

My mom still lives there, so she has some of my old stuff. I pull out to the parking lot and get out running into the airport, i couldn't wait!

Im now on the plane! I look out the window and look at the city below me. I lean my head back and close my eyes, i didn't want to watch the movie they put on. It's was about i doctor….so there was blood in it….i couldn't see that. I put on my headphones and turn on The Hush Sound You are the Moon. I fell asleep

Krism's POV

I pulled into the driveway of my parent's house. I walk into the house to be greeted by a hug and a pug hopping on my leg. Thor. I pick him up and hug him. "What brings you from the big city?" my mom asks.

"I missed you guys." I kiss Thor's black head.

"Why didn't you bring your lady?" my dad asks.

"Oh...we kind of...split…."I look down. "She scared me to death last night and I don't know...I didn't have control over my mouth."

"You should work on that. I do too, kid." My dad pats my shoulder. "Your should call us when you mess up that beautiful hair." He pats my head.

"I had to be a bit rebellious. Be happy I don't have a vine of thorns and roses going up my side."

"I am" my mom laughs.

"How's Evan and Abbey?"

"You missed them. Last week they visited. How's are you? I feel like I'm hearing about your book all the time."

"I'm getting it in paperback." I smile weakly. "I'm getting a new apartment soon. Bigger."

"Why is that?" she asks.

"I just want to have more space. I walk around when I think."

"Well glad life is going mostly good." They both smile.

"I miss her…" I look down. "I called but she didn't reply. Yesterday we hung out, Lizzie you see, and I may have gotten pissed at myself. I'm getting this money and fame over our relationship and it's over! I mean...they're scripting it to be a movie." I frown. "I'll have to help with that!"

"Oh poor you, brought up to be famous and successful. How tragic" my mother says sarcastically

"You know I love her. She is somewhere and I'm not with her. I miss her. I wake up and I feel alone."

"Sorry sweetie."

"Not everyone can last like you guys. Thirty one years."

They don't smile. They frown. "You need to stay here?"

"No. I'll have to drive overnight. My friend Derek has a sister who just got out of a relationship, he thinks we should meet up."

"Busy bee."

"Be busy or think about my tragedy of love."

I walk upstairs. My old room is now a guest bedroom. It was my sister's and then mine. I smirk remembering sitting on the bed with Minx. Cuddling and listening to music. I sit onto the bed, Krisme bed, Krisme sheets. I lay down. I let my hand rest the way it would. I think of it.

_Her head rests on my chest. I play with a lock of her hair. "You have cute hair" I say. _

"_And I thought I was the one obsessed with the others hair." I just smirk at her. _

"_No. I love all of you, I just think it's soft." I let it fall and I hear the songs by The Hush Sound. I downloaded on my phone just for these occasions. _

"_Your hair is beautiful. Multiple ringlets in ringlets!" I laughed at her. _

_"Okay..."I kiss the top of her head. "Love you, weirdo."_

_"Meanie." She pouted. _

_"Don't worry, I'm weird too, so you're of my kind." She looks up at me. She leans up and kisses me. I gently hold tighter, my lips curl against hers. _

I smile. "Like vines we intertwined..."I whisper. I think of the song Wine Red. I sigh. "Who shot that arrow in your throat? Who missed that crimson apple?" I get up and walk downstairs, the wall is covered by me and my sister's memories from older years. I see both of our prom night's, both of our graduation's. Evan stood by her side, both dorks smiling. I had all my friends, I had her. I walk past it.

"You want us to take them down?" my mom asks.

"No. Keep it. They're still happy memories. I don't want them forgotten. I want them to see the light." My phone rings. It's from Pewdiepie. I answer but don't speak.

"Oh my god Krism! I went to your apartment and there was blood on the floor! You okay?! where are you?! Are you in the hospital?! Hello?!"

"I'm fine Pewdiepie." I walk into the other room. "I just got a bit pissed off. I'm in my parents' house.

"Why did you leave so sudden?"

"You invited me to see my ex girlfriend. Breaking up with her is my only fucking regret!"

"Why didn't you try to get back with her?"

"She's doing much better without me. She's happy. I'm a horrible person and she deserves-"

"Don't say that bitch. Look, you're hurting, I get that, but don't spend all your time losing it. Move on."

"You've never been in love for seven fucking years. And I'll have to see her everytime I see you, we're too intertwined in the other's lives in their friendship! It hurts...that's why I left!"

"What does that mean?" he asks.

"I'm taking a little break, from all of you. I have other matters in my career anyways."

"We're your-"

"I didn't use your names, it's not your story, it's mine. How I saw us. I guess my visions were wrong. I don't have perfect friends nor a perfect relationship. Just...we're still friends...I just need time."

"To what? Get drunk? One night stands? Getting nowhere close to getting your bocchan back?"

"Not funny."

"Love butler."

"Shut up."

"Little Miss Love Butler."

"Stop it."

"Mrs. Love butler, because you marry-"I hang up on him.

"Dumbass." I walk back into the living room.

"Pewdiepie?" my dad asks.

"Yep. You see, Minx published this manga, called 'love butler' well that's translated in english. And...he thinks it's about well me, since she called me her butler when we were younger. Started kind of poking fun and got irritated at him."

"You're like me sadly Krism. You need to work on your temper" my dad sighs.

"That's the whole reason, I don't think things through when I'm angry. I had a level head I wouldn't have broken up with Minx."

My phone rings again. "UGH! Gay boy!" They look at me puzzled. I grab my phone and answer it. "What?!  
"You're in Lakewood?"

"Yep."

"Minx is at her parents' house!"

"Okay….what does it matter?"

"I know you love her still bitch! Get your girl before I snap your neck!"

"Like you could." I hang up. I sigh.

"Well be happy. You get to live your life. College starts-"

"I don't want to be a doctor anymore. I'm going to try some more writing classes, journalism, or being an author. I've been writing more, all I can do. I've signed up for those classes."

"Fine. You show potential so fine."

"I have to go. I'll be back soon." I fix my tie and walk out.

* * *

**HEYYYYY PEEPS!**

**:( Can you peeps tell me that you like this or naw? Pretty please!**

**well anyways! School will be out soon for me soooooo MORE POSTS! yay!  
Oh and love love me!**

**((thats a song...BTW))**

**Kay well peace!**

**XOXO **

**Shipper-Act**


	7. no new stuff?

**Okay guys i see alot of you really like this...well my laptop is dead and will not work **

**idk when i'll get it fixed but hopefully soon**

**I really REALLY want you guys to review this! **

**It's free! no sign up needed hahahahah**

**im evil**

**BTW do you peeps like Minx X Krism?**

**I don't see like any of them**

**this was going to only be a one shot **

**buuut there can be more stories**

**even smuts *wink wink***

**Buuuuuut you have to tell me if you do**

**Im new at writing and i really love doing it**

**Im not the best but im okay**

**LOVE U**

**XOXO**

**Shipper-act**


End file.
